Edward's Stalker
by angelofmusicxo
Summary: What happens when Bella's absent and there's a new teacher who happens to have an obsession with Edward? Starring: Creepy stalker teacher! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Ms Moore's Crush

Ch. 1: Crush

EPOV

I walked into the classroom, sighing. Bella was sick and I had to go to school. I had begged my father to stay with her, but he said she'd be alright, and to reduce suspicion, I should go to school.

I knew he was right. Everyone in the school knew we were together, so they'd think it queer if I had been absent when Bella was. But I missed her.

The school day was surely to be monotonous, the way it had been before she'd moved to this dreary town. I went to first period, English. Our teacher was on maternity leave, so we had a new one.

Depressed already, I sat down in my seat, staring at the empty one beside me: the seat that was supposed to be Bella's.

To my dismay, that disgusting girl Jessica Stanley slid into the seat next to me. I caught myself inching away from her. Her eyes were gleaming with… I shuddered at the word: love, as her eyes bore into mine. What was she? A demon? Usually my eyes were more powerful than a human's, but hers were gruesomely mighty. She didn't dazzle me – no, not at all. She was staring at me in the creepiest, I-am-your-stalker-so-fear-me kind of way.

"Hi, Edward," She cooed, batting her thick lashes that were smoldered with makeup. Some of her mascara flew into my face so fast that, if I hadn't known better, I would have thought her mascara was a vampire. I would have dodged it, but it would look weird to a human if I did.

I swore in my mind, trying to block out her fantasy-drowned thoughts.

"Hello, Jessica," I said. My voice sounded strangled to me.

"What's the matter? Are you sick?" She asked, puckering her lips.

_I wonder if he likes my new lipstick. I'm sure Bella doesn't wear any. She's such a low-maintenance girl. _

Shoot. Some of her thoughts escaped into my mind.

"Um…no, I'm not," I said. But I _am _sick of you!

Thankfully, the new teacher came into the room at that moment, and Jessica walked back to her assigned seat. But not before giving me a wink.

As she winked, I cringed. Horrid Jessica…

The new teacher leaned against her podium, carefree. She had straight light brown hair that hung at the sides of her face, transition glasses, and the purest of purple for her lipstick. Her eye shadow was sparkling gold. I wasn't one to judge makeup, but those colors didn't go together. If Alice saw her, she'd either kill the teacher while not bothering to be tempted by her blood- because she was out of style- and/or pile a heap of fashion magazines on top of her and force her to read them.

"Hi, class," She said, her voice so smooth and mysterious that it gave me chills, which I had thought impossible for a vampire until now. "My name is Ms. Moore. I love kids and hope we have a great rest of the year together."

Her thoughts were revolting. _Oh, look at that kid with the bronze hair. He looks absolutely-_

I blocked out the rest. When she said she loved kids, she was serious! I looked around frantically for another student in the room with bronze hair, and found none- none but me.

I wished to bang my head against something hard. Kill me now! Tear me apart and burn the pieces if you had to!

Ugh… her thoughts seemed to grow louder than everyone else's, and more explicit… all about _me. _Images of me were in her head already, and the images of me were something only I- and eventually Bella- should see, had the _right _to see.

I tried to concentrate on what she was saying instead of the images in her head, but she kept _staring _at me the entire time. I tried to block out her thoughts, but they only grew louder. What grown woman had interest in a claimed-to-be seventeen year old!

At this moment, I wished to tell her that I was much too old for her. Sorry, lady, but I was older than her grandfather!

The period was full of anguish. I hoped no one noticed the grimace on my face. I couldn't suppress it, not with her dirty thoughts. How old was she? Twenty something and interested in a teenager, namely one of her _students_?

"Excuse me, what's your name, honey?"

I startled. She was talking to me.

"Pardon?" I asked as politely and normally as I could.

"What's your name, honey?" She slurred the word "honey", stretching it out dramatically.

"E-Edward Cullen."

The wind blew from the open window and off of her skin. I wanted to gag. Her blood smelt repulsive. The first person to have gross smelling blood! But I wasn't surprised, not by how dirty her mind was.

"So, Edward, can you tell me what your favorite book is?" She asked, too calmly. She was marveling my face.

"Romeo and Juliet." As soon as it slipped out of my mouth, I hated myself. I didn't want to talk about romance, not with her around.

"Can you summarize it?" She asked.

I exhaled sharply. "Yes."

She waited, and when I didn't say anything, she said with an insisting edge, "Please, summarize it."

_I want to hear his voice again, _she sighed dreamily in her thoughts.

Oh! The horror! "Two-lovers'-families-hate-each-other-and-so-they-both-sneak-to-see-each-other-at-night-but-then-they-both-die-anyways." I said, too quickly for a human to comprehend.

But she understood. "Very well put," She praised, though I thought that wasn't good compared to what I could've done.

She started to lecture about romance novels, and the whole time she was glancing at me, her green eyes mushy with love and dreamy thoughts.

I tried to be polite, but I couldn't take it, so I didn't make eye contact with her as she spoke. I could feel her smile a very gummy grin at me.

When the bell rang, I dashed out the door, not caring if a human saw me run vampire speed. They probably didn't, but I wouldn't care if they did right now. I just wanted to escape from the teacher.

She was so vile. The weird thing was, she caught up to me.

"Hello, Edward," She said in a mechanical voice that sounded too scary for a human.

I swallowed hard before facing her. "Hi, Mrs. Moore."

"It's _Ms. _Moore to you!" She squealed.

As if it'd make a difference to me. She stared me up and down. Was she checking me out?

"You are my favorite student," She gushed, as if I were a celebrity she was obsessed about.

What could I say? "Um… I'm sorry, _Ms. _Moore, I should go," I said. "Shoot, I'm late for my next."

"That's okay," She smiled, making me twitch at the sight. "I'll give you a pass."

She said everything to me too nicely. Too nice.

When she ran back to the classroom to right me a pass, I took the chance and bolted out to my car. I didn't care if I had to ditch school. I'd told Bella that it was healthy to do once in a while, and boy, was _this _healthy.

I floored it and rushed to Bella's home.

Climbing through the window of her bedroom, I caught sight of her, lying in her bed, looking better than she did this morning. Or maybe it was just me. An hour with Ms. Moore made any person looked more beautiful than they ever were, compared to _her. _Even Jessica Stanley was starting to look prettier than Ms. Moore in my mind.

But no one could beat my Bella. Even when not feeling well, she looked beautiful, all the blood rushing to her red cheeks, her brown hair radiant.

"Edward?" She called, sitting up.

"Hi, Bella," I greeted, sitting next to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, better," She said, looking up at me feebly. I wrapped an arm around her and she sighed.

"Glad I could help," I chuckled.

"How was your day?" She mumbled, half-asleep. "The new teacher?"

I grimaced. "Vile. Even that Mike Newton is better than her."

"Mike's okay," She said.

"No, he isn't," I said.

There was a silence, and I whispered, "I love you."

She was already asleep.

A/N: Don't worry, Ms. Moore will be back soon! MUHAHAHAHA! Will Edward survive her class? And what happens when she starts stalking him?!?!?!

Angelxo


	2. Chapter 2 A Visitor for Edward Cullen

Ch. 2: Visitor for Edward Cullen

EPOV

I stayed with Bella, watching her go in and out of slumber until six o'clock, when Charlie came home. Only then did I return home. And then at ten I'd come back to Bella as soon as Charlie slept. That was the routine for everyday of the week except Sundays. And I was perfectly fine with that.

The time came when I had to leave Bella.

I climbed quietly out of bed, and she stirred slightly. I caught myself smiling. But I wasn't ashamed, not at all. She was so beautiful, and I loved her so much. The fact that she was so human and could sleep and dream was beautiful. I never wanted to ruin that for her.

I ran home, not in a rush for anything in particular. It would be a boring four hours at home doing homework that was too easy for me. I just remembered that I didn't get my assignments. But I decided not to worry. All that was on my mind was Bella. And that was all that mattered to me. Bella…

And it wasn't like it was my only chance to do the work. I had forever to do it. Literally.

All that was left to do was wrestle Emmett, avoid Alice's makeup, ignore Rosalie's thoughts, listen to Carlisle's lectures, help Esme with house-keeping, talk to Jasper, and listen to music. I decided upon listening to music. I hadn't listened to the fifties decade in a week.

I shook my head. I was pathetic. I needed to get a life.

But no, I already had a life. Bella was my life. Bella is my life, and always would be.

I smiled, more optimistic.

She always made me happy.

I went up to my room. The house was crashing. And I knew immediately that Jasper and Emmett were boxing again.

"Emmett, stop! Alice, can you get your husband to calm down?!" Rosalie shrieked from upstairs.

"I'm not the one with the emotion powers!" Alice roared above the crashing noises Jasper and Emmett were creating.

I smirked. Here we go!

Jogging up the stairs, I got ready to block their thoughts. Not that I could hear their thoughts over their shouting.

Emmett was choking Jasper and Jasper was strangling Emmett. They were both trying to cut each other's air way off.

I laughed, and they all looked at me.

_What's so funny? _I heard from their minds all at once.

"You guys are NOT going to win against each other like that!" I barked between laughs.

They let go at the same time, looking embarrassed, having realized that even if they tried to choke each other like that for an hour, they would still be living afterwards.

They got up, trying to hide their humiliation by standing behind their wives, whose expressions were terribly humorous.

Settling that matter, I went over to my room and lay on the fairly warm hardwood floor, closing my eyes. I hit the play button on my remote and the stereos blasted.

"Rocking Robin" was the first on the disk.

I hummed unconsciously to the familiar tune, remembering my life before Bella. But I couldn't. Well, I could physically remember it, but it seemed impossible. How could I have lived so many years without her? I felt a rush of pride as I realized my willpower.

Bella had once told me that I was arrogant. I felt myself smile. Yes, I was arrogant. But the only thing I showed off was that I had her… and my vampire speed, of course.

I must have listened to the disk twice, for when I opened my eyes next, it was twilight outside.

I sat up.

"Edward!" I heard Jasper call from the hallway outside.

"What, Jasper?" I boomed back.

"There's a visitor for you at the door!" I heard him say.

I dubiously walked down the stairs. Who could it be? Barely anyone came here except Bella… and… well, Bella.

When I reached the foyer, I looked around.

"Where…?" I asked.

"We didn't open the door!" Alice called from upstairs. "Could you get it?"

I growled. Sure, make me do all the work! I could just tear down this door, what difference did it make?

I opened the door, disgruntled.

And I stopped breathing immediately when I saw who it was. Ms. Moore.

"Hello, Edward," She purred, trying to be seductive.

My jaw clenched at her tone.

She had changed her clothes, too. As of now, she was leaning against my door frame, puckering her purple-colored lips at me, batting her green-mascara covered eyelashes at me, and wearing (I shuddered) a red, v-neck dress that covered almost nothing of her bony body. Could this _be _any more revolting?

I attempted to take a step back inconspicuously, but that only caused her to approach me. She kept walking toward me until I was leaning against the wall. I gulped involuntarily.

"Um… should I take your purse for you?" I choked.

"No," She whispered against my chest. I shuddered. She was at most two inches away from me. "It's okay. I'm a big girl, you know."

"Okay," was all I could manage to say.

What the heck was I supposed to do?! I wanted to be freaking polite, but when she was trying to pursue me, what the heck was I supposed to do?!

"Can I help you?" I found the words.

Her mood changed from… uh, seductive- an attempt to be, at least- to formal. She leaned back into a normal standing position- before she had been leaning forward toward me- and opened her purse.

She took out a packet of papers and held it out to me. I took them cautiously.

"Your homework, Ed," She flirted in a high-pitched, obnoxious voice. "I stapled it with my favorite purple stapler."

"Um… thank you, Mrs. Moore," I fumbled.

"It's _Ms. _Moore, to you," She purred.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked.

"It took a good amount of time," She said, fishing for compliments. "But with my smarts and my sass," She then stood, leaning on one hip like a model, "I could find out."

"Pardon?" I choked once more.

"I googled you, babe," She winked, and then walked like she was on a runway out of the door.

I stood there, speechless, staring at the open door she had just exited from.

Alice came from behind me, and said, "Sorry, Edward. I didn't see _that _one coming."

"You heard?" I asked.

"Every single flirty word," She nodded, obviously scared of _Ms. _Moore. "She called you _babe." _

"I-I know!" I realized, incredulous.

"How should we get rid of her?" Alice turned toward me, her eyes glinting mischievously.

This sounded like a mafia movie. Or a horror movie… or both.

"I'll find a way," I reassured her, and ran out the door to return to Bella, my mind conjuring up a clever plan.

A/N: GASP! What's Edward's plan?! Ha-Ha! REVIEW PLEASE!!! And thank you for all of those who reviewed so kindly!

Angel xo


	3. Chapter 3 Jealousy

A/N: Don't own anything, except, to my dismay, Ms. Moore! Yuck! LOL.

Ch. 3: Jealousy

BPOV

Today I was feeling much better, and I even let Edward drive me to school today. Yes, I was feeling that happy.

"You seriously are letting me drive?" Edward asked, his golden eyes filled with humor.

"Yeah," I said bluntly. "Why not?"

"Maybe you still need recovery," He chuckled, laying his palm on my forehead.

I pushed it off playfully. "Pay attention to the road, Edward!" I laughed.

He drove, looking much more optimistic than he ever did. Even more optimistic than he was at the meadow the first time! Something was going on…

"I think you're sick, too," I announced.

He eyed me, teasing. "And how is that?"

"You look happy."

"Is that a crime?" He laughed.

"Usually you aren't so 'yoo-hoo! I'm happy watch me smile!'" I explained.

"That was the weirdest impersonation and/or attempt at being sarcastic ever," He teased.

"Well, sorry!"

He just chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Mr. Moody," I muttered as we walked to our first period class.

He just laughed again. Okay, really weird. Normally he WOULD laugh at my sarcasm, but this was just too much. What was he so excited about?

We entered the room, and a creepy teacher was staring at Edward, intently. No, she was ogling at him, her eyes wandering all over his body, her mouth hung open, awed. I grimaced. She was checking him out! Gross!

"Ms. Moore's staring at you, Edward!" I hissed.

He just smiled broader and took a hold of my hand, flashing a glance at Ms. Moore, who stared at our entwined hands. But her expression _didn't _change. Her eyes filled with an evil glint.

We sat down. Before I could think another thought, Edward's lips were on mine, and the kiss was urgent. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, because I could feel everyone watching us kiss. But other than that, I was filled with happiness. I didn't mind. So I kissed him back.

"Edward!" There was a high-pitched shriek from the front of the room. It was Ms. Moore.

We released, and he looked at her innocently, his lips almost in the formation of a puppy pout. What was he _doing? _

I bet they didn't kiss in public without shame in his days! Where was the gentleman side of him today?

"Yes, Ms. Moore?" Edward asked as if nothing happened.

She looked frenzied, and under her makeup, her cheeks were blotched. She looked like a crazy person about to have a breakdown of some sort. Her right eye twitched a bit.

"E-Edward, what's the theme of Romeo and Juliet?" She asked hurriedly. Was she undergoing some kind of pain? She looked like she having a seizure or something.

Edward paused, and smiled at me for a long time. "Love," He said softly.

"What did you say?" She asked, but Edward kept his eyes on me. "EDWARD!" She trilled.

I startled at the sudden volume of her voice. It sounded like a dying parrot.

"Yes, Ms. Moore?" Edward asked calmly.

Her shoulder was twitching now. "What's the theme of Romeo and Juliet?"

Edward faced me on cue.

"NO!" She shrieked obsessively, like she was a five year old suffering from separation anxiety.

His head slowly turned to face her. As he turned to her, her twitches stopped and she looked relieved.

Edward answered quickly, "Love", and then he whipped around to kiss me.

This was the most passionate kiss I could have wished for from him. No boundaries. He pulled me close to him, and I nearly fell off my stool when he did. But he caught me and we kept kissing. The class was uproarious, cooing, and giggling.

I didn't care. If this was what he was going to give me, I'd savor it.

All of a sudden, I felt something yanking out my hair.

I looked up to see what it was, and I saw to my complete horror that Ms. Moore had walked up to us and was now yanking our hair out until we stopped kissing.

Edward didn't look up to see Ms. Moore. He only kept his eyes on me.

"Edward," Ms. Moore panted. She was hyperventilating. "You… and… you have detention!!! Stay…after…class…" She took a deep, wheezy breath between each word. I shivered.

He shrugged, face unfathomable.

The bell rang then, and I wanted to stay here with Edward, but he shook his head as if to say, "Go ahead. I'll see you later."

I nodded and left, feeling fear for him. Inconspicuously, I turned around at the doorway to sneak a glance at Ms. Moore. I stiffened as I saw that her wild eyes were on me, and her eyes were hungry. I shivered, and I walked faster out of the room, scared.


	4. Chapter 4 Quality Time with Ms Moore

Ch. 5: Quality Time

EPOV

I watched with a wave of fear as Bella left the classroom. Her beautiful hair flashed and was soon out of sight, and the door shut behind her, creaking silently closed, and finally clicked shut.

I gulped, and turned to face Ms. Moore. But I was scared, because all this while, I could here her wheezy, erratic breathing in front of me. I took pride in my bravery. Looking at her took bravery.

When I turned to see her, I jumped.

She was an inch away from me, staring down at me with murderous, fiery eyes. Her mouth was open to reveal very, very sharp teeth. If she wasn't a human, I would've thought her teeth were even sharper than mine! And what was even grosser was that she was drooling. Literally!

Her saliva dribbled gruesomely down the side of her purple-painted mouth.

I shuddered.

"Hee hee."

Whoa! Did I just hear her _laugh _evilly?

I felt like the masochistic lion was now caged in by the venomous parrot- She being the parrot, of course.

Her thoughts were overpowering my blockade.

_Ha, ha. You're mine, Edward Cullen. All MINE!!! MUHAHA!!! _Her laugh continued for about five minutes straight.

"Edward," She twitched. "We're going to have a special punishment for you, babe!"

"I have a question," I said in a small voice.

"What?" She said flatly.

"Could you not call me 'babe', ma'am?" I asked. More like pleaded…

She nodded, though it looked like a seizure. "Yes, yes," She said, repeating this as she walked to her desk and sat on top of it, cross-legged.

We stared at each other for a minute, me with wide eyes, and her with hungry ones.

And then, a remote appeared in her hand and she pressed a button.

A stereo on her desk- which seemed to just appear- turned on. And I cringed when I heard the music. It was "My Milkshake."

I bit my lip in horror.

"Now," She purred, laying on the desk, and started to twist to the music. She caused the desk to shake. Was this writhing on the desk her form of _dancing?! _

"Dance with me, hot stuff," She said.

"Sorry…" I said, wanting to cover my eyes, but that would be rude. "I don't really like to dance."

"Oh, with a body like yours, I would beg to differ," She swung off her desk and leaned close to me, her stench smacking me in the face like ripe banana. Ugh!

She looked at me with lustful eyes. I grimaced.

She put her fingers to the buttons of her shirt and when I realized what she was doing, I yelled the only word I could think of in this situation.

"EMMETT!!!"

Ms. Moore glanced around, and saw no one around, she continued unbuttoning her shirt.

Soon enough, before Ms. Moore could expose her undergarments, I heard a bustling sound in the hallway, and next, the door crashed down to the floor, all in one strike. It was Emmett, taking a very animal-like crouching position.

His eyes landed on Ms. Moore's undressing figure and in one blow he knocked her down, unconscious. There wasn't even any blood. It was a clean crime.

He pulled me up out of the desk, and we started running at vampire speed.

"Will she stay like that?" I asked.

He shrugged. _Maybe, _he thought.

"How long?" I asked.

_Long enough for her to forget, _he grinned.

I sighed, "Would you stop thinking all your answers?! You can just say them!"

"Temper, my brother," He said, smirking.

I shook my head at him, and we arrived at our house.

I sat on the couch, exhausted emotionally, but happy I got away. Emmett sat next to me and started launching his questions. I sighed, and irritably answered them. We were watching a football game until the doorbell rang.

I gulped. So much for being saved by the bell!


	5. Chapter 5 Ms Moore's Reign

Ch. 5: Ms. Moore's Reign

EPOV

I opened the door hesitantly, and sighed with relief. It was Bella. Her eyes were wide open, and her lower lip was trembling with fear.

When she saw me, she flung her arms around me and sobbed.

I smelled her sweet scent.

She gasped, "I was so afraid!"

I chuckled. "Bella, love, of what?"

"What do you mean of what?! All because of you! I thought she'd do something horrible to you," She choked.

"Emmett came to the rescue," I grinned.

She looked at me, uncomprehending, and then I led her to the couch.

Putting my arm around her, I sighed.

"I know someone who can help," Emmett said.

We glanced over at him. "Who?"

"Rosalie can give you guys social life advice," He explained.

My face was composed to a stern expression. Usually I didn't like Rosalie helping, and I didn't need it, but sometimes her role as drama queen worked to our benefit.

"Okay," Bella said before I could.

"ROSALIE!" Emmett roared.

Bella chuckled into my ear. "I thought _you _were the lion!"

I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

Rosalie walked slower than human pace to us. "What?" She moaned. "I was in the middle of painting my nails."

"That can wait," I said. "We need help."

She scoffed, sitting on Emmett's lap. "With what? Homework?"

I glared at her. "No. A social matter, Rosalie."

"Oh," She said languidly, draping her legs over the seat, half of the toenails painted magenta. "Well, then, shoot."

I told her about Ms. Moore and the horrors she brought to Bella and I. When I explained what Ms. Moore _did _at our little meeting before, Bella gasped.

"You didn't tell me that!" She accused, wide-eyed.

"I didn't want to worry you, love," I kissed her forehead, and she settled back against my chest. I could feel her heartbeat against my chest, where my heart should be beating. It felt wondrous.

Rosalie chuckled, "Sounds like this Ms. Moore really knows how to flirt."

I swallowed, "No, not _flirt. _See, flirting would be batting your eyelashes. She dressed in a very exhibiting manner, Rose."

Rose's eyes widened, her mouth dropped. "Ha! A human that determined? I thought they were repelled by us, guess not. She's very attracted to you. Maybe you two could make some incredible music." With that, Rosalie winked. She _winked. _

A growl brewed inside my throat. "Rosalie, you best be serious about this matter!" I said through gritted teeth.

She laughed again. "Ha-ha! Edward, you speak like it's the 1910's. Chill, it's the next century. Speak like that and you blow our cover."

"No matter," I said, anger still in my voice. "Ms. Moore is very bold."

"Ha!" She scoffed. "It's the present, darling. Everyone's a slut these days." And then she glanced toward Bella. "Well, then again…" She smirked.

"ROSALIE!" I roared, and Bella cupped her hands over her ears. "Sorry, Bella," I whispered to her. Then I turned back to Rose. "Serious! Emmett, calm her down!"

Before Emmett could speak, she pouted in his direction, and he closed his mouth, entranced by her.

I sighed, "Alright, if you two can handle this, please dismiss yourselves. Bella and I have something to do."

Rosalie and Emmett cooed childishly.

"Not in that way," I warned.

They shrugged and left.

When they did, Bella turned to face me, her face was beautiful. "Edward, sometime you can be so absurd for a smart guy!"

What?

She saw my questioning eyes and said, as if it were obvious, "Just go tell the principal!"

"That's…" I looked for a word. "A good idea."

She shook her head. "Silly Edward!"

I kissed her cheek and her heart started to beat faster. I laughed.

We went into the school, not bothering to go to first period- Ms. Moore. That was the beginning of our simply genius plan.

The bell rang, and we still sat inside my car…waiting.

The thoughts of the students were getting softer, meaning that they were currently out of range and in their classes. I pulled Bella up from her seat and we snuck to the main hallway.

All was quiet…too quiet. I almost burst into laughter- that sounded like a cheesy spy movie line.

We came up to the principal's office door. There was no way to see beyond the door, but I could hear a murmur of thoughts. Someone was in there.

I nodded toward Bella, and she gave me a reassuring look.

I turned the door knob slowly, and the door opened smoothly, more quiet than the other doors at this school.

When we saw the office before us, we noticed that no one was there.

The door behind us slammed, and Bella and I jumped. We dared not look at what was behind us, but we did anyway- hesitantly.

There, standing behind us, was Ms. Moore, standing in one of her outrageous dresses, purple, sparkly lipstick and that eye shadow of hers smeared on her face. Her dress was, yet again, red…and barely had anything to hold it up.

"We should be-" I began, nervously.

She interjected me with a mechanical, high pitch siren of a laugh. Throwing her head back, her shoulders shook as she chuckled menacingly.

Her thoughts were consisting of her evil laughter as well.

I blocked them out.

After staring at her for a few minutes, Bella started trembling with fear. I would've put my arms around her to sooth her, but PDA in front of Ms. Moore was like asking for death, and/or another stripping episode. What was the difference?

"Ms. Moore," Bella said when the laughter stopped. "H-why are you in h-here?"

"Why are you in here?" Ms. Moore mimicked Bella in a high-pitched voice, childishly.

"Ms. Moore," I said, irritated.

Her facial expression lightened up as she turned to me, her eye twitching.

"Yes, Edward?" She said, almost possessively.

I took a quick step back, just in case.

"Why _are _you in here?" I asked.

"Oh, Edward, Edward, Edward," Ms. Moore sighed over and over. "My dear, Edward."

"…Yes?" I asked flatly.

"Edward, I've become the principal of course," She said, too calmly.

I felt Bella sway faintly by my side. I caught her.

"Burger," Ms. Moore called.

"It's Bella," I corrected her.

"Bella, whatever," Ms. Moore rolled her eyes. "Could you stay in this office for a few moments? I'd like to talk to you."

As soon as I looked over at Bella, Ms. Moore added, "Edward, go to class."

I gulped. Now it was Bella's turn. But I'd stay outside the whole time. Don't worry, Bella, I said to myself. She won't strip in front of you…I hope.


End file.
